Love Stuck Inside The Heart
by xXLiLxPiNaYXx
Summary: Peyton Helps Lucas with some Homework because he always asked for help they seem to get even closer along the story and Peyton finds outabout Brooke Likeing him this is when the drama begins. LP Some NH
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey hey my name is Gem and this is my first Lucas and Peyton fanfic I usally wrote Inuyasha fanfics   
  
but then got addicted to One Tree Hill so I switched it. LOL But N E Wayz hope you guyz enjoy this story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*in the Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peyton's Drawing on her sketch pad showing the a picture of the number 3 in a heart in flames that is wrapped around a cloud captioned secret.   
  
While she was drawing she heard foot steps it was Haley.  
  
Haley: Hey Nice drawing.  
  
Peyton: thanks  
  
Peyton's head: Hope Haley doesn't know the point of the drawing!  
  
Haley: What is it supposed to mean??  
  
Peyton's head: Yess!!! She doesn't know  
  
Haley: wait isn't that Lucas is number on Basketball??  
  
Peyton Head: On second thought she might.  
  
Peyton: no just some sketching  
  
Haley: oohhhh  
  
Peyton stands up and starts walking with haley.  
  
Peyton: so how was tutoring Nanthan??  
  
Haley blushes  
  
Haley: it's going great he's getting good grades that's the good part!  
  
Peyton: *laughs* Well I'm glad you two are getting along with it how did Lucas get up to it??  
  
Haley stops walking  
  
Peyton turns around  
  
Peyton: Hey don't tell me you didn't tell Lucas  
  
Haley: well I was about to one time but then I choked!  
  
Peyton: Haley you have to somtime....  
  
Haley: I know but I don't want him to be upset.  
  
Peyton: oohh I see don't want Lucas to yell at ya huh?  
  
Haley: Well yea I mean he will freak if I tell him!  
  
Peyton: Well try to face that fear and tell him tonight so that he won't freak when he see's you ad Nathan go to the tutoring center tommorrow.  
  
Haley: alright thanks Peyton *hugs*  
  
Peyton: hhmmmm.... Ok tell me how it goes tommorrow ok??  
  
Haley: ok, C ya  
  
Peyton: bye  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Class*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. Shark was talking about chemistry while Peyton was drawing. Nanthan was just about to fall asleep while Lucas was just looking down on his paper.  
  
Lucas Paper had a note from Brooke to meet her at the old Basket Ball court where he used to play before he joined Varsity. He didn't know whether to go or not.   
  
Peyton on the other hand was looking at Lucas and kept on drawing.  
  
Peyton drew a picture with Lucas looking strait just like he is just looking at you that gave shivers down Peyton's spine. The Bell rang and she started packing up.  
  
Mr. Shark: Your homework for today is to finish your essay about The Wright Brothers. Ok Class dismissed.  
  
When Lucas got up he took the note Crumpled it and threw it away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The halls*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peyton was putting her stuff away and she saw Lucas coming strait to her she started to hurry this up but was to late he came already  
  
Lucas: Hey Peyton  
  
Peyton: Oh hey lucas  
  
Lucas: Hey Peyton, I don't understand Mr. Shark is assignment for Homework do you mind stopping by the Cafe' and Help me out a Bit?  
  
Peyton: Sure why not  
  
Lucas: thanks Peyton how about 4:00 after Basketball practice and your cheerleading practice?  
  
Peyton: ohh alright I guess see ya then?  
  
Lucas: Yea thanks alot Peyton  
  
Peyton: yup  
  
And Lucas started walking away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Nathan & Haley*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nanthan and Haley started to walk into the tutoring center and sat down  
  
Haley: ok now lets start now  
  
Nathan: ok I now I need help finding research about Thomas Jefferson  
  
Haley: ok then just open your book to....  
  
Haley flipping the pages to the history book  
  
Haley: ..... 367 Thomas Jefferson!  
  
Nanthan: Thanks Haley  
  
Haley: for what?  
  
Nanthan: for helping me you talk to me alot about thing that me and Peyton wouldn't usally talk about  
  
Haley: ohhh thanks Nanthan  
  
Haley smiles at Nathan while nathan smiles back  
  
Haley: well anyways let continue....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the Cafe*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peyton Walks in while Lucas is there  
  
Peyton: hey Lucas  
  
Lucas: Hey Peyton  
  
A/N: Ok hope you like this chapter sorry if it wasn't so good don't worry it will get better (I hope!) but please tell me what you think!   
  
~Gem 


	2. Lovely evening

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Cafe*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton: Ok lets get started you didn't understand the assignment right?  
  
Lucas: yea wasn't it about the wright brothers??  
  
Peyton: Yea the two brothers who created the first official flying plane.  
  
Lucas: Ok then what is the assignment about??  
  
Peyton: alright it is about writing a essay 250 word essay to write about the wright brothers  
  
Lucas: dude, this is confusing to many WRIGHTS!  
  
Peyton: *laughs*  
  
Lucas: can you help me write it??  
  
Peyton: sure why not??  
  
Lucas: how about we stop by my place after we get a bite to eat here  
  
Peyton: alright  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lucas's House*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucas opens the door to the house  
  
Lucas: come on in Peyton  
  
Peyton shuts the door behind her  
  
Peyton: ok wheres your computer?  
  
Lucas: in my room here  
  
Peyton: alright coming  
  
Lucas and Peyton ran to his room  
  
Lucas: ok come in  
  
Lucas opened the door for her and closed it behind her  
  
Peyton: ok  
  
Peyton sat infront of the computer while Lucas went to get another chair and sit next to her.  
  
Peyton: Search, Lookup, T-h-e, W-r-i-g-h-t, brothers  
  
Lucas: *staring at Peyton* Do you always have to say what you are typing??  
  
Peyton: *Peyton now staring at Lucas in the eyes* Well if you wanna what to lookup for you so yes *looks back to the computer*  
  
Lucas: *looks down* hummm......  
  
Peyton: hey what time is it?  
  
Lucas: 5:00  
  
Peyton: O shit I got to do mine too  
  
Lucas: well you could do your here with me  
  
Peyton: I guess  
  
Lucas: ok I can help you too this time also  
  
Peyton: how can you help me when you needed help in the first place??  
  
Lucas: well I'm confident on getting better so i can help  
  
Peyton: *rolls eyes* ok I guess  
  
Lucas: *funny face*  
  
Peyton: *laughs*  
  
Lucas: well I guess we should continue we need all the time we have  
  
Peyton: alright I guess  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*8:00*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucas: Is that what Nathan say when he went out with you  
  
Peyton: Yes! He just called me a bitch out of no where!  
  
Lucas: I'm sure I wouldn't call anyone aspecially a girlfriend a bitch...... well maybe a EX I guess  
  
Peyton: *laughs*  
  
Lucas: *laughs* Hey Peyton have you heard about Tims party??  
  
Peyton: yea I heard about it's gonna go on at Saturday  
  
Lucas: yea......would you like to come with me??  
  
Peyton: hhhmmm........ *Peyton does a concerned face* ............ I guess sure why not  
  
Lucas: *smiles*  
  
Peyton: *Smiles at Lucas* Well I guess I better go home  
  
Lucas: here I'll walk with you  
  
Peyton: ok  
  
Lucas grabs the essay for her from his bed  
  
Lucas: lets go  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Walking Outside~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peyton: so how did you manage lasting through Brooke??  
  
Lucas: well lets just say I had to have other plans  
  
Peyton: ooohhh  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*In front of Peyton's door*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Peyton: well thanks I had a great time  
  
Lucas: No Prob  
  
Lucas starts walking away  
  
Peyton: Lucas!  
  
Lucas turns around  
  
Peyton Kisses him  
  
Lucas is shocked but then gives in  
  
Peyton Pulls back  
  
Lucas: so what was that for?? *smiles*  
  
Peyton: I guess a little thank you gift *smiles*  
  
Peyton hugs Lucas and then runs to the house But waves to Lucas before she goes in Lucas waves back and was smiling the rest of the walk  
  
A/N: I bet you think this Chapter is corny! LoL But I hope you like this Chapter! Please R&R  
  
~Gem 


End file.
